memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Invasion of Cardassia/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The battle is still raging on. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Sparks are erupting from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling. MASON: One Breen warship coming up aft! Shields down to thirty-one percent Captain. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Lieutenant Carlson evasive maneuver beta five! Lieutenant Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer takes a Breen torpedoes just as the Breen ship maneuvers to finish off the Sovereign-Class ship, the Breen ship EXPLODES as the two Cardassian Galor-Class Warships fire their beams at their former allies destroying five more fighters and several more Breen ships. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Everyone is amazed by what just happened. ENS. MARTIN (Surprised): The Cardassian fleet have turned on the Dominion-Breen fleet. MARTIN (Smiles): It's about damn time. ENS. MARTIN: (Off her console) Captain Dominion fleet is retreating from the Getha system. Captain Taylor goes to her chair. TAYLOR: Lieutenant Carlson pursuit course. CARLSON (Helm Officer): Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer and the rest of the battle group follows the fleeing Dominion-Breen fleet. INT-SICKBAY Commander Martin walks into sickbay as he sees wounded officers being treated and dead officers being covered by blankets cause they're injuries were too bad to be treated, as he walks over to one of the bio-beds where Lieutenant Clarkson is at being treated. MARTIN: Hey buddy. Kyle stirs. CLARKSON: Hey man. MARTIN: We may need you to get to Engineering to get our systems back on-line for the coming fight that we're going to go through. Doctor Carlson walks over to them. DR. CARLSON: I've treated him for second and third degree burns, internal bleeding, and several broken ribs I expect he'll make a full recovery. MARTIN: What about the rest of the crew? DR. CARLSON (Sighs): Three dead, eight wounded -- four of them critically. Commander Martin hangs his head. MARTIN: I'm sure that the Captain is going to want every able bodied crewmen to their posts for the coming battle at the Cardassian Homeworld. Commander Martin leaves sickbay. EXT-SPACE The Federation Battlegroup heads to Cardassia. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red lights are flashing as the crew are at their battle stations. TAYLOR: (To Mason) Lieutenant Mason tactical status. MASON: (off his console) Shields are at twenty-four percent, phaser banks are fully charged, but we're down to only forty-five quantum torpedoes and ninety-nine photon torpedoes. TAYLOR: That will do (to Sito) how do you feel Commander Sito? SITO (Smiles): Great but I would rather be on Risa with John. Taylor nods as she leans forward in her Captain's Chair as Commander Martin sits in the XO chair holding a PADD. MARTIN: (re: PADD) Have you seen these reports? She looks at the PADD and is in shock. MARTIN:(Continued) The Dominion has started destroying cities...millions of Cardassians men, women, and children are dying for no reason just because the Cardassian fleet turned on them. CARLSON (Helm Officer): Captain--we're approaching the Dominion defense perimeter. Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair. TAYLOR (Sighs): Let's see what we're fighting, on main viewer. EXT-SPACE to see a seemingly impenetrable line of Breen and Jem'Hadar ships, defense installations and weapon platforms orbiting Cardassia Prime. This is as formidable and intimidating a sight as we've ever seen. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) CARLSON (Helm Officer, shocked): Whoa that's a lot of ships and weapons. TAYLOR: Yeah the battle at Getha was a cake walk but this is the real battle for the entire Alpha Quadrant, (sighs) let's bring it. EXT-SPACE The Federation Battlegroup gets ready for the biggest fight of the war, as the massive Dominion-Breen fleet gets ready to fight the Federation battlegroup. (End of Act Four, Fade out)